Tainted Memories
by toriiamac
Summary: When a heartbroken Edward decides to finally move on with his life, there's no telling what kind of trouble he'll get himself into, problem is, he isn't even the one in the most trouble. Can he save the neighbor all while saving himself? Rated M for later lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Someone once told me absence made the heart grow fonder.—_What happens when your heart is what's absent?_

Moving trucks appeared across the street. I could hear them before I could see them. I didn't want to look. I peeled back my blanket, running my hands over my face. Today is a new day, make today different, my head was on repeat, my mother's words had become a part of my morning routine. I shuffled out of bed, keeping my eyes to the floor. It may have been a year, but I still couldn't look. If I looked, I'd think. I'd think of her sweet face, big brown eyes, long thick hair that I just loved running my fingers though. No, I wouldn't think. If I thought, I'd feel. I'd feel the pain of letting her go. I'd miss her. Eyes down, I made it to my dresser, where I stood, dragging my eyes up, staring straight into my own reflection.

"Today is a new day." I repeated. "Today will be different."

I dug down into my drawer, pulling out a crumpled note. A note I had read nightly ever since the day she left me. I could recite it to you if you asked, word after heart wrenching word. Alice had waited to give it to me after she was long gone, not wanting me to have the chance to see her one last time. I spun around, catching a glimpse of that house in my peripheral. Slowly walking over to the window, I took it in. Letting myself break for the tiniest moment. I tore myself away as the new girl came into my line of sight. I didn't want to meet her; I didn't want to admit she existed. That house, like my heart, will remain vacant. Whoever was moving in would just taint my most cherished memories. She would prove that what I wanted most would never be brought back. My heart, it'll never be brought back.

* * *

**Poor baby Edward, what's gotten him so upset?!**

**This is a re-do of the first, and only, story I have ever written. I'm nervous and just beginning so bare with me people!**

**Review if you want more, suggestions, etc. I'm here to listen!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Someone once told me a family eating together meant staying together—_what happens when you really want to be as far away as possible?_

"Edward, can you please take your hand out of your pants and come the fuck to breakfast?" Yeah, that's my big brother Emmett. He's quite sympathetic, can't you tell? "Mom's been calling you for the past fucking hour. She won't let me eat anything without you." He pounded on the door one last time for good measure before I could hear his feet pattering down the stairs. I'm not too sure Emmett has forgiven me yet. He probably liked her more than he likes me.

I pulled myself out of my head, grabbing the blazer and green tie off my dresser. Today was January 3rd, the first day back since the Christmas holidays. I'd have to see people, talk to people, and pretend to like people.

"Today is a new day, today will be different"

I balled the note in my fist and threw it behind me, not caring where it landed, willed myself to move, and started down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait Mom, I woke up a little late." I gave her a slight smile, hiding the sadness in my voice. No one here can know the truth. No one in Forks can know the truth. I got over her that was a year ago. To them, I'm Edward Cullen, the bounce back kid. In reality, I'm Edward Cullen, lost, devastated, confused.

Alice sat across from me at the table, applying some kind of pink shit on her cheeks, her lips together making her look like some kind of duck. "Everyone's talking about this new chick already, I can just sense it." She sighed, tossing her long black hair over her shoulders. Her eyes caught mine and she squinted, not even trying to hide the smirk that fell across her face. "You'll be talking about her too, Eddie, just you wait." And with that, she was gone, waving her tiny fingers in our direction. Right. Alice and her sixth sense, too bad this time she was incredibly wrong.

My mother's hands found purchase on my shoulders as I took my seat. "So how's Tanya?" I could hear the smile in her voice. She thought me being with Tanya was about me liking Tanya. I liked something Tanya gave me, but I wasn't to fond of her. She was clingy, desperate, but she was easy.

"Fine." I brushed her hands off, pulling myself to a standing position and walking toward the door, where I heard Alice's familiar giggling and a soft, ringing, voice speaking in hushed tones. The neighbor.

My heart fell and I could feel the lump forming in my throat, I've got to get out of here.

* * *

**I love feedback, and I promise I'm going to get back to those of you who do review!**

**Who do you think Eddie's so hung up on? Who's this neighbor? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank those of you that have read, reviewed, and/or favorited my story. You're the reason I'm writing this.** **Continue that an I'll continue this. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Someone once told me time heals all—_what happens when you take all that time and fuck it up?_

I had made it to school in record time, driving recklessly, weaving in and out of traffic. I had spent the ten or so minutes in the car running thoughts through my head. I wouldn't be like this forever. Today was the last time I'd think of her. Of her hair, her eyes, the way her hands fit into mine, the way her lips tasted. The last time.

"Today is a new day. Today will be different." I huffed one last time, checked myself in the mirror and opened the door. I'm not going to fake it anymore. I'm going to be happy.

I felt the chilly Forks air creep up my body, sending shivers down my spine. The show fell in flurries around me, but I couldn't exactly say it as beautiful. Not much is truly beautiful anymore.

I frowned, shaking that thought from my head. It's over, she's gone. Move the fuck on.

My door slammed shut behind me as Tanya pushed her way in between it and myself. "Good Moring, Eddie." She purred, her strawberry hair whipping around her face. My eyes flowed down her body, taking in her low cut shirt, much too short skirt, her high socks, and the heels that looked disastrous to walk in.

"Hey there baby." I placed a smirk on my face, pulling her by the waist and against my body. I could already fell how much she wanted me. I could tell her body was practically aching to get beneath mine. Her hands ran up my chest before straightening my tie. Her friends smiled in my direction, Lauren was even bold enough to wink, her tongue darting out to her lips and a sly smile fell through. "Ladies." I nodded my hello, their faces practically lighting up as soon as I spoke a word in their direction.

I sound like an ass I know. But when you're me..in this town….when you're Edward Cullen, you act the part. I'm an ass. I've been an ass, I'll always be an ass. But look at me….I'm a smoking hot ass, that's for sure.

"I heard about your party tonight Eddie." Tanya stroked my arms, a full smile on her plump lips. "I can't wait to be there." Her tongue traced the shell of my ear before she whispered, "I'll make sure it's the best party of your life."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I sat in the back of Senora Goff's class, thinking this morning's events over again. Thinking of who I am when I'm alone and who I am when I'm at school. I've decided who I should be. I should be the Edward everyone sees here. Confident, dominating, incredibly sexy, Edward. I don't need to cry over what once was. I need to move passed all that depressing shit and be who I was meant to be. The guy everyone sees.

I watched as the class filled, I watched each female prance into the room, just hoping to catch my eye. God, it felt so good to be sought after. To be the guy all of these girl's go home to fantasize about. Tanya walked into the room next; I took in her tall thin frame, her tan skin. Thinking about the way that skin felt underneath my own. The way she made me feel. _The way she didn't make me feel._ She took a seat next to me, inspecting herself in a tiny mirror. But I didn't turn to look at her, my eyes narrowed toward the door, catching a glimpse of long curly chestnut hair. Her back was to the door and I could see her tight ass outlined through her uniform skirt. A tanned hand circled her waist and my smirk fell. Jacob Black. Why is it always Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Someone once told me not to push my luck—_What happens when I no longer have any luck to push?_

I continued to watch that asshole Jacob Black out of the corner of my eye for the rest of the time he was in the hall. We hated each other, and all things considered it was well-deserved hate. Would he tell me anything if I asked him? He had seemed pretty friendly with that tight assed brunette out there and I needed information. I wanted to know who she was, what she was into…what I could get myself into. I smirked to myself again, thinking of all the things I could do.

Black strutted in, throwing his bag on the desk beside mine before flopping down. I leaned forward as he smirked over at me, "Nice greeting Black. You the new welcoming committee?"

He chuckled darkly, his fists bouncing up and down on the desk. "You obviously don't know." His smirk reappeared as he leaned backwards.

"Don't know wh.." I started before Senora Goff came in, dropping her books on the desk and beginning the lesson. Black kept an eye on me for the rest of the period. Laughing whenever I'd look over at him. He shouldn't know something I don't.

xoxoxoxoxo

I walked the halls like normal. Head held high, some kind of playful gleam in my eye. Here I had a reputation to uphold, I couldn't let my mask fall. Here at Forks Prep, I was untouchable. Home was different. I could mope at home, alone in my room, but no one knew there either. My parents assumed I was over _her. _Emmett and I argued as normal. Alice knew the truth. Alice would bitch and moan about how I fucked everything up. She would point out my flaws and demand I fix them. But that was just….Alice.

Tanya sauntered over to my locker, pressing her back against the ones next to it, her short skirt riding up her tanned, toned legs. "Eddie, I'm upset." I inwardly groaned at the name, but my eyes turned to her anyway. "Everyone's talking about this girl." Her voice was full of annoyance…and jealousy. "I mean..I've seen her, Eddie. She's not even that pretty." Tanya prided herself on being better than everyone. Holding herself to a higher standard. Maybe that's why I messed with her.

"…she better not be at your party tonight." catching the end of her sentence, I looked up. Tanya's red face and flared nostrils were not pretty. She wasn't adorable in fury like someone I used to know. I frowned at her before running my hands up her thighs. "We won't even know who's at the party tonight baby."

Xoxoxox

I sat silently in biology. Inwardly thanking the Lord I didn't have a lab partner. My head was flat against the cold table. Banner's babbling slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Class, we have a new student." I groaned loudly, but didn't look up. This was perfect. Just what I wanted.

I heard the mumbles of kids around me and her soft voice, but I was almost sure I was out of it, her voice sounded too familiar to be real. The seat next to me scuffed the floor as the girl pulled it, and she sat. Her sweet scent drifting over to my nose. It was something like strawberries and lavender. It was something like Heaven.

Hello." her voice was music to my ears. "I'm _Bella_." a mumbled introduction. It had to be mumbled, I had to be hearing this wrong. It couldn't possibly be...

"What was that?" my eyes shot open. Green met brown. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug her tight to my chest. I never wanted to let go. Not again.


End file.
